


However Long it Takes

by Applefallarchive



Series: Rebuild [11]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Eating Disorder, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Making Up, Soul Punk Era, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefallarchive/pseuds/Applefallarchive
Summary: Patrick's first therapy session goes poorly, to say the least.





	However Long it Takes

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy to those who still read these! :)
> 
> I think I'm gonna make like a couple of these but before the hiatus? I'll have to reorder the series, haha!

Patrick's first therapy session goes poorly, to say the least.

Andy's waiting in the little waiting room, flipping through magazines and keeping his head down. People don't recognize him as much as they do Patrick or Pete, but there's still always the chance of it.

Patrick had come from home from tour a couple of days ago even thinner than the last time Andy had seen him. He was skin and bones and it was worrying in a way that made Andy scared. After a long argument Patrick had agreed to therapy.

The hour passes quickly and Andy waits patiently. He's always been a patient kind of guy, but the days between the phone call and Patrick's return home were the longest of his life.

Patrick's home now, though, and getting help. That's all Andy wants - he wants Patrick to get better and feel better about himself, too.

There's a loud noise and Andy looks up, startled when he sees a crying Patrick storming out of the room. He jumps to his feet, utterly confused, watching as Patrick stomps out of the counseling center. Suzanne, the therapist, comes rushing out a moment later, looking concerned.

Andy rounds on her immediately, scowling. "Why is he crying? What did you do?" Andy hisses, feeling angry just looking at her. He doesn't get angry often but if it's concerning Patrick, then he'll be angrier than anyone's ever seen.

Suzanne sighs. "He had been doing fine, but when we got to Fall Out Boy's hiatus, he clammed up and started crying. Did something happen around that time?" Suzanne asks Andy, eyebrows drawn together.

Andy relaxes, knowing exactly what's wrong. "Yeah. I'll talk to him. We'll be back next week. I'm sorry he ran out." Andy apologizes, glad no one else is around.

"He's very emotionally fragile right now, Mr. Hurley. Especially regarding his weight and your relationship."

That confuses Andy, and he feels like he and Patrick need a good talk. Numbly, he nods his head and follows the path Patrick had taken, digging car keys up.

Patrick's leaning against the car, crying. Andy's heart aches for him. He knows Patrick's gone through so much lately, with the whole album and the critics. He can see how exhausted he is from lack of sleep and lack of food, and Andy's seriously worried about him.

He comes over to him and takes his hands in his, kissing his forehead gently. "I'm sorry." Andy whispers eventually, unable to find more words. He folds Patrick into a hug and Patrick sobs against his chest, hugging him close. Andy wants to cry, too.

Hiatus memories are still fresh in his mind, despite the year that's gone by. Andy knows for a fact that Patrick has had no contact with Pete since that day. Andy's the one who did the contacting.

"I know you miss him." Andy says softly, stroking a hand through Patrick's hair. Patrick and Pete were closer than anyone he'd ever seen. It's like the two were born to read each other's minds. It's what made the entire thing so much more painful.

Patrick shakes and sobs again. "So fucking much, Andy." He cries. "It hurts every day." Andy's heart pangs, and he helps Patrick into the car.

Andy drives them home in silence. Patrick's crying has died down to sniffles and shakes, and he looks like he's about to pass out any moment.

They arrive at home not long after and head inside together. Patrick begins to head to their room and Andy follows, trailing behind and allowing Patrick to compose himself. He knows Patrick is always embarrassed after he cries.

"Let's talk." Andy says once they're sitting on the bed. Patrick looks so tired but Andy just can't put this off any longer.

Patrick stiffens, but nods. Andy's glades agreeing to talk. "Okay." Patrick whispers, hands curled into fists.

"You need to talk to Pete." Andy says, taking Patrick's hand. "I knew you missed him, but I didn't realize how much it was affecting you."

Patrick gets teary eyed again. "He didn't come to a single show." Patrick whispers, closing his eyes. "Joe came, and you came, but nothing from Pete. I don't- I don't know what I expected."

Andy squeezes his hand and brings him closer. "I just thought... I don't know. I thought maybe he'd call. And I wanted to but I kept getting scared because he fucking hates me now, Andy. Last time we were together he wanted to strangle me." Patrick choked out, and Andy can remember it like it was yesterday.

The anger in Pete's eyes, that pure unadulterated rage that even scared Andy. Andy blinks and brings himself back from that memory. "A year is a long time." Andy says softly. "If you give him a call, I bet he'll be different."

"I don't know. I've always loved him, you know? Not like I love you, but I always have. I have you but I know Pete just... I don't know. I've never met someone like him." Patrick struggles to explain, but Andy gets it.

He remembers being jealous of Pete when he and Patrick first started dating. Not jealous because Pete hung all over Patrick all the time - he could give two shits about that - but because Pete knew Patrick in ways Andy knew he wouldn't be able to figure out. Patrick was the music and Pete was the words, and he envied how easy it was for them to communicate. Sometimes it wasn't even words - they'd look at each other and have entire conversations. They didn't have to speak to each other. Andy would come in and find the two of them sitting together in silence, doing other little tasks but still managing to look like they were having deep conversations.

Andy can't quite do that with Patrick. He knows what he's thinking, generally, but it's never been so deep like that. Over time he'd grown to not care and appreciate and admire their friendship more. Patrick leaving him for Pete was never an issue, and he knows it never will be.

"I know. I've always known." Andy tells him, kissing his temple. "He loves you too, Patrick. But I think it's time to stop this whole ignoring thing you two are doing."

Patrick looks up at him and stares at him for a few moments before nodding slowly. "I think... I think you're right." Patrick whispers before laying his head on Andy's shoulder. "But after I nap."

They lay down and nap for a while, and Andy feels a little better on the inside. He knows they haven't discussed Patrick's weight and insecurities, but Andy figures taking things one step at a time is the best way to go.

When he wakes up, Patrick's on the phone. He's talking rapid fire and there's tears in his face, but a big smile on it, too. Andy smiles softly and watches him talk animatedly. He can faintly hear Pete's voice on the other side of the line, and Andy's so damn happy to see Patrick like this. Patrick's been so fucking down lately and Andy's glad talking to Pete has helped.

Patrick's on the phone for a solid four hours before he finally says his goodbyes. Andy's making dinner when Patrick wanders in, looking content. "Hi, babe." Patrick says, and Andy feels arms around his middle and a head resting in his back.

"How'd it go? I'd assume good, since you talked like it was air for the past four hours." Andy chuckles. He knows it went well.

Patrick laughs and pulls away from him. "We kissed and made it. Turns out he missed me, too."

Andy turns and wipes his hands on a napkin, smiling at Patrick. "Told you." Patrick comes close again and cuddles close, and Andy can't contain his grin. "I'm glad talking to Pete helped."

"Talking to you helps too, but I just had to do this. You know that, right?" Patrick asks, like he's worried Andy's jealous. Andy just smiles again and kisses him, brushing his too-long hair away from his face.

"I know. I love you." Andy says when they break apart. Patrick smiles brightly and then looks to see what he's cooking.

Patrick gives him a mischievous little smirk after a moment. "You should know, we haven't quite caught up entirely from when I was on tour..."

Andy gets the hint immediately. "After dinner we can catch up. But only if you wash the dishes." Andy teases, feeling all his anxiety melt away.

"Sounds like a deal."

Andy figures he can talk to Patrick tomorrow about everything else. Right now, he's glad that Patrick's happier and has made up with Pete. He knows just how important Pete is to Patrick and he wouldn't dare try to change that.

Andy loves Patrick and he's glad that things are beginning to look up for him.


End file.
